Soulmate Drabbles
by ManaLoves801
Summary: They were everything they needed. Everything they wanted. Everything they had. Warning: Rated M for some chapters with incest (Hansel/Gretel), no real sexual stuff tho, but you can interpret some. A bit longer than actuall drabbles. All Chapters are OS's. Please R
1. Soulmates

**Soulmates**

They knew what the other one thought before one had even finished thinking.  
They saw each others movement long before it was coming.  
They felt another pain harder than any blade or witch-claw in their bodies.

The knew who the person in front of them really way.

All the fears. And nightmares. The highest joy they ever obtained, with every hope and wish that they held on to.

They were a team. The best friends. Partners in crime. Co-workers. The only one they had and needed.  
Hansel and Gretel were brother and sister.

Everyone could tell.

But nobody knew how close they really were and how they could be once the young adults were alone.

The well-known witch hunters shared their nights as lovers.

Ever since they had left one of their battlefields, years ago, and arrived heavily injured in a cheap hostel. The pain of almost loosing their other half held the barely adult siblings close to each other. Neither wanted to let go. They whispered sweet and loving promises, as they lay in bed and placed innocent kisses on each others face, not reaching the sinful lips for hours.

The feelings they shared for each other had been there for a long time and still continued to grow.

No one knew about their secret bond. Not even now. Not ever. Even the boy and the troll who joined their deadly journey a few full moons ago would never find out about it.

Hansel and Gretel couldn't ever loose a word about their unlawful connection.

But whenever Gretel gave her brother a smile, full of loving trust, and Hansel gave his sisters hand a small squeeze; they knew.

Knew how close they were and how no one would ever be able to break their bond or substitute one of the siblings.

They were linked forever. They were meant to be. They were the closest two could ever be. They were soul-mates. They were brother and sister.

They were Hansel and Gretel.


	2. A bit more whole again

**A bit more whole again**

When Gretel gave birth to a healthy little girl, everything seemed brighter for Hansel.

The Siblings had settled down for the last three month of the pregnancy and were currently living in two small rooms near the outskirts of a big town, with Edward in the woods and Ben in another Room close to them. The boy and the troll didn't knew it yet, but they'd have to take care of the infant soon; so Gretel could train and get back to hunting witches.

Hansel hold the tiny dark haired girl close to his chest as Gretel was still exhausted panting and recovering from the birth progress. It was nothing like hunting a witch and Hansel wanted to flee a few times, but he stayed at his sisters side after all and tried to ignore the screaming.

Looking at the innocent sleeping form of his niece made Hansel almost forget all the anger he had felt when he found out about his younger sibling being pregnant.

They were actually hunting a witch down at that time. It appeared that the brunette beauty was already four month pregnant, from a man who's name none of them even remembered, but who took advantage of the young adult after she celebrated a witches death too much. Hansel and Ben were already unconscious from drinking far too much, as well.

The dark blond knew from the moment he found out, that he would be the male parental role in the, at that time, unborn child's life. Since his sister did not wish to find the one who was to be thanked for all the trouble they had with a pregnant witch hunter.

And after all the siblings were still the closest and the only one they could completely trust.

He knew he'd give his last heartbeat for his dear sister. And now for her daughter as well. The daughter who seemed quite satisfied with how fast she managed to find a place in her uncles heart.

Hansel placed a soft kiss on his sisters forehead and handed her the small bundle.

The girl had light blue eyes, but they still and already looked a lot like Gretels brown ones.

They were gorgeous.

The hunter watched as his younger sibling took in the sight of her newborn baby. He could tell from her eyes that she wouldn't want to go without the infant for anything in the world. Even after being pregnant had been a huge shock and super annoying, in her opinion. Gretel was so very fond of their new family member.

The siblings felt a bit more whole. More home. And even more like a family.

**A/N:** Hey there, I hope that you like what you read so far and will keep reading the new chapters as well. If you have any ideas for topics or have any thought about what I post; please let me know. Also I'd like to take this chance to appoligize for grammar or spelling mistakes, english isn't my first language and I don't habe a BETA reader... I hope it's not that bad, but if you find anything, I'd love to know so I can change it.

Have a beautiful day, bye...


	3. Lost

**Lost**

_Three_ years had passed, since the boy and the troll joined them.

_Three_ month had passed, since Gretel had changed.

_Three_ weeks had afterwards passed, in which they continued hunting witches anyway.

_Three_ days had now passed, since Ben and Edward had last seen her.

Gretel had grown cold since Hansel died.

All that her friends could do, was endure her insults and harsh words, and keep missing the Beauty's smile in her eyes when she talked to them.

One would assume that the death of her dear brother would have made the brunette break down into a crying mess without ever getting back up, and turn into a demsel in distress.

But instead it had numbed her.

She insulted whoever appeared stupid or weak to her. Which seemed to be the case with everyone they met. The men were stupid. The women were weak. And of course Ben was both. Edward on the other hand, was strong, and quite and didn't piss er off.

But not even he got to be close when Gretel finally let her cold stone wall slip away.

Only when she was alone, she would break down and bust into tears, whispering cherishing words to her lost brother dear.

Wishing that everything was just another nightmare and she'd wake up, he would be there again.

And he would slip into her bed to give her comfort, making the world a brighter place.

But it wasn't just another bad dream.

Hansel lost his life while fighting a witch.

Hansel would never return.

And neither would Gretel.


	4. Seeking for the well Hidden

A/N: First of all; thanks to becGrimm and julyanne for your comments I was super happy to get them and I hope you're still reading and will like this chapter! :)  
Second: This one turned out a bit longer... But I wanted to write a happy one. Topic suggestion by Kobina who hasn't even watched H&G but I liked the idea so here you go. Please R&R and most important: enjoy. 3

Seeking the well hidden

It has been a while since the last village called them in to kill a witch. And after fighting three in a row a few weeks back, it really didn't feel too bad to have some time off.

Of course the Hunters enjoyed their work. Well, as much as you can enjoy hunting your childhood nightmare and ripping in too. A lot. But sometimes, it was also really nice to just walk through a peaceful forest, while the sun shone and birds sang, and there was no witch. Not far not near.

These moments were rare. And now that the young boy, Benjamin and the old Troll, Edward, had joined the Siblings, they were even more rare. Because Ben usually talked without an end and Edward stood in the sun or accidentally scared the birds away.

But not today. The boy had wandered off to a village where he had met a girl who was almost as beautiful as Gretel and seemed to really like him. And Edward stayed close to him in the forest, just in case.

So It was the first time in forever that Hansel and Gretel were walking alone. The weapons seemed less heavy and their pace was slow but bringing them forward.

Gretel sighed easygoing. Hansel gave her a short look and smiled a bit.

They continued without talking.

"Hansel...", Gretel started after a while.

"Hm?"

"Remember what we used to do when we were kids?"

"Eating fucking candy?", Hansel turned his head to his sister who rolled her pretty eyes.

"Long before", she smiled.

"Gretel...", he sighed and thought he knew where this was going, tho his sister seemed way to happy for that kind of conversation, "..you know that we don't talk about that."

They kept walking. Being quiet again.

When Gretel stood still.

Hansel stopped a meter away from her. "What is it?, he sighed"

She looked at him, her smile had vanished and she seemed serious.  
"Close your eyes.", she didn't attempt to move.

Hansel sighed again: "Come on, Gretel, keep walking."

She only kept staring at him.

"Fine.", he gave in. The young man never have had a chance against his sister. It was just way too hard to say no to such a natural and kind beauty who also appeared to be his slightly younger sister and knew just where to push or pull.

"...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11... 12...13...14...15...", the numbers she counted got quieter and quieter until the witch hunter couldn't hear them anymore. Then a rustle.

"Gretel?", he asked.

No answer.

Aware of whatever dangerous must have happened, he pulled his gun out and opened his eyes; fastly scanning the surroundings. "Gretel...?", he whispered.

No answer.

"Gretel!"

He put the gun away when he didn't hear a thing, but only so far that he could pull it out in under a second. Only birds were to be heard.

Hansel looked around and followed where he had heard his sister's voice the when she was counting. Counting. What on earth was she counting?

Then he remembered it all at once.

"Oh. You. Have. No. Idea. Who. You. Just. Challenged!", he grinned and turned around, focusing on the sounds around him. The birds. The wind. The leaves.

But his dear sister knew perfectly well what she was doing. There was no sound to be heard from her. After all the was still a lot more graceful than her brother.

Hansel slowly moved away from where he stood. Taking everything he heard in and looking carefully around. He obviously had no doubt that he could do this.

"Come on, Gretel, you know that you don't have a chance!", he didn't show it but the grin was clearly audible.

He went around some trees. No sight of Gretel.

He continued looking at every spot near and a bit further. But Hansel knew his sister. Knew where she would hide. But he also knew that Gretel was well aware of how much Hansel knew her.

Gretel was hiding perfectly well and quiet. Though she watched her brother searching for her. It was incredibly hard not to laugh at that sight. She also just wanted to sigh at how innocent he looked. Seeking his younger sister.

The brunette closed her eyes and smiled. She hadn't felt so warm and calm for a while. It was nice.

She was happy.

However, when Gretel opened her eyes again, he was gone. How had he moved so fast? And where was he now?

Gretel felt a hot breath in her neck, exposed due to her long hair laying on her shoulder.

"Found you...", the low voice whispered slowly from behind her.

"Oh...", was all the young woman got out and smiled to herself while letting the male turn her around, "doesn't count. I was not paying attention!"

Hansel grinned at her. And she smiled back.

"Counts."

"Just so you know I'd find you a lot faster, brother dear."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, dear sister."

"Always did and always will, Hansel."

"I'd like to see you try, Gretel."

The grinned at each when the brunette moved her head a bit closer to Hansel.

"Any time."

He could feel her breath on his lips as he gazed down at her full ones.

"Alright."

And he moved just a bit, so their lips touched and Gretel came a bit closer as she moved and parted hers a bit.

Gretel felt her brothers rare smile as his hands found the way to her hips. It made her heart jump inside her chest. Nothing would ever make as happy as seeing Hansel smile. And that they were kissing at the same time was a great bonus to it.

Her hands stroked his cheeks before travelling down his neck towards his muscled chest.

Hansel and Gretel were sure, his was what happiness felt like.


End file.
